Unlike Me
by Rowna Seria
Summary: One shot. What do we admire in others? What do we see in ourselves? How do our differences bring us together? Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao, Sun Ce.


Intro: I got the idea for this story while listening to this song. To be specific it's "Unlike Me" by Kate Havnevik. Four parts: Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao and Sun Ce. Not particularly romantic.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei and other respective owners. I'm a penniless college student and am certainly not getting any payment for writing this.

* * *

Unlike Me

* * *

Zhou Yu watched, and had always wondered, how did Sun Ce do it? Ever since they were young his dearest friend had had that irrepressible grin spread across his face. Oh, there had been times when it had faded, when it disappeared altogether, but it was a force strong enough to overcome one of the greatest griefs: the death of a father. He remembered the grin of the "Little Conqueror," perhaps somewhat dulled by experience, but still so like that of the boy kept in Zhou Yu's memory.

And Zhou Yu was envious. He had always possessed the ability to keep a tight reign over his emotions, at least his joy; he did occasionally have a temper. But it grew from his great restraint, his ability to keep a lid on all of his emotions, his anger, until finally there was too much to hold and it would all burst forth in a flood. Woe to the poor soul to meet him at his breaking point. Sun Ce was impulsive and imprudent, but his temper was of the manageable sort, and Zhou Yu believed it had a great deal to do with Ce not hording it all under a cool shell.

Zhou Yu wanted that. He wanted that freedom. The closest he could come was by staying near his friend. Near Sun Ce's brightness, soaking up the warmth of his light. A bond as tight as that of blood relations, or tighter. His beloved friend.

* * *

She watched as he rode away, and how wonderful he was! Dressed for battle in his bright armor, his head held high. Xiao Qiao could see in her mind his sword held high, flashing in the light, and his deadly swift strokes. She could see his face, so handsome, beauty meant to break hearts. But by far the best: his mind. She was prouder than words to be married to a man of such intelligence.

And Xiao Qiao wished with all her heart that she could be there, she could see Zhou Yu in all his glory. But, even more than that, she wished to be at his side. Right there, assisting him in every way possible during battle, maybe even fighting. For more than anything she wished to measure up to even half of what her husband was. To be useful.

Xiao Qiao was cute and pretty, and she smiled for her husband to bring him joy, but he always seems distant. However, it was his way, his nature, to be reserved. Xiao Qiao knew this. She knew and loved him in spite of it—because of it. She loved and wished for nothing more than to be by his side.

* * *

Da Qiao smiles softly whenever her sister smiles. She wishes Xiao Qiao to be happy. She has always felt it her duty to watch over her younger sibling. To protect her. Xiao Qiao is so innocent.

And Da Qiao wishes she could smile so unreservedly, wishes she could bear her burdens with as much ease and joy as her sister does. But she has always felt the weight of responsibility on her shoulders, and being the wife of a ruler is no mean task.

So she watches Xiao Qiao in her innocence, and smiling, wishes with all her heart her sister may never fall upon hardship or misfortune, for her joy is Da Qiao's as well.

* * *

Sun Ce wonders sometimes how she does it. Her soft kind smile, even in the face of conflict. Her welcoming arms when he returns home. He knows it is duty to welcome one's husband home, but reality and ideals are very different beasts (though Sun Ce must admit to a streak of idealism himself.) Also, he is quite sure he does not disserve such attention. He is gone more often then not, and sometimes lacks in consideration, rushing off to the next battle without a glance back.

And Sun Ce puzzles, and wonders and is amazed at her patience and virtue. Though he may possess some virtue, Sun Ce is nothing if not impatient. There is never enough time for his plans, and he knows he must seem a child, bouncing in his seat when forced to wait. But he cannot help it: every moment exists to be seized.

Sun Ce wishes that he could posses even a fraction of Da Qiao's patience, and does his best to learn by example. For when he is near her, he hopes some of that patience will seep between them and cure him of his haste.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the tense change in the middle, it was too awkward to fix. I have a tough time with tenses. I feel Da Qiao's section is a too short, but that one is though for me. I was sort of going for a circle effect. I'm not a big fan of the "happily married" theme, so that probably explains the lack of romance. But I do like to explore the characters in a different way. I don't really like Xiao Qiao, but I find her fascinating to write because I really have to try to make her likeable/understandable to me. 


End file.
